


Silvertongues and Safewords

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Wax Play, also Clint's penis has a mind of its own, and talks, because eeewwwww, but not in a sexy way, donald trump - Freeform, this probably shouldn't be taken entirely seriously...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fury] What exactly do you want, Loki?<br/>[Loki] Oh, I want many things, from many people. But what I want from you is simple...<br/>[Loki] I want Barton back.</p>
<p>or Loki has a cunning plan to make everything right. Clint Barton has a cunning plan to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins..

Well, what can I say...

 

The fact that I have zero free time at the moment has inspired me to embark on an additional project involving Loki and Clint and hundreds (literally) of animated gifs... I can't guarantee regular updates, but I'll try not to leave it too long between chapters...

I shall say nothing of the quality of plot, characterisation and animation except please manage your expectations appropriately! This isn't perfect. But hopefully quite fun :D

 

 

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  


	2. Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Coloured contact lenses and a fuck-ton of 'yes sir no sir', he'll never know the difference!'

This is also on tumblr...

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  


	3. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I don't remember this...'

Now, where shall we start...?

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

  

 

 


	4. A plan with a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm not sure he's convinced...'

Ok - so I'm sorry about some of the clunky animations here... I did consider re-doing some of them, but found I'd overwritten the original files and re-setting them from scratch would have been quite a lot of work! I hope y'all can forgive me :D

 

And thanks to everyone who is reading, commenting and kudos-ing (is that a word?)! xxx

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 


	5. An offer he can't refuse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sir, this isn't going to work'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

 

 

So - yeah. It's looking like Dom!Clint and Sub!Loki - but it isn't necessarily going to stay that way (and Loki is likely to be the epitome of topping from the bottom anyway...)

 

If any of this is confusing, feel free to ask stuff! It's quite difficult to communicate a whole story just through a few pictures and dialogue (kudos to proper comic creators - seriously!) - so if it's not clear what's going on, it's not you, it's me!

 

Gratuitous smut to follow...


	6. Softly, softly, catchee Loki...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tell me honestly, Barton. What is it that you REALLY want?'

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Hmmm - so I have yet to master facial expressions!

And sorry for promising gratuitous smut and then teasing some more... It is coming though :D

 

 

 


	7. So many questions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He's definitely up to no good.'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

Happy Easter everyone!!!!

 

 


	8. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Here's the rules...'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

Puente Antiguo is near where Thor first came to Earth...

 

:D

 


	9. Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My patience is legendary... I could keep you on edge for days'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

All this makes sense in my head, but just in case anyone is confused - I figure that *IF* Clint was properly mind-controlled and Loki gave him a direct order to fuck him, it would be rape, and while Loki has no problem in manipulating people into doing things, he wouldn't do that (and is offended that Clint thinks he might).

 


	10. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dammit Barton!'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

Thanks everyone for your comments and kudos! You're awesome xxx

 


	11. Impertinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'While there is no chance of you ever reaching the limits of my tolerance, Barton, I can safely say I've had enough...'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

  

  

  

 

 

In other news... I saw Captain America: Civil War yesterday! At some point in the (far, distant) future, I'm gonna have to figure out how to model metal arms... :D

 

 


	12. Circus tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'DAMMIT BARTON! I said DON'T stop...'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

 

Yup. Thanos is coming... :D


	13. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Well that went better than expected...'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

Lol - so I made Thanos, right... only it was quite difficult to find him an outfit and tbh, he's ended up looking like a cross between an Egyptian pharaoh and a slutty pole-dancer. Just thought I ought to warn you...

 

Thanks as ever for reading xxx


	14. Hot hot hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Very well, Barton. Let's see what else you can do.'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

Duh duh duuuuuh!

 

And we're back to plot - sort of - for a little while. ;)

 

Thanks for reading, commenting and kudos! I love you all - you know that, right?

 

 


	15. Mission Accomplished?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You lie well, Trickster...'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

You'll all be pleased to note I re-did Thanos - the whole 'slutty Egyptian pole-dancer' look really wasn't working.

 

Don't believe me?

 

 

I regret nothing (hehehehe)

 

(Except spelling fluoride wrong...)

 

 

 


	16. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I get it, I wouldn't want to die without having sex with me, either'

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Clint's resolve isn't cracking so much as shattering into tiny pieces... heheheh

 

In other news, I broke my internet yesterday. Got it back though! Yeay! (Was not good for a little while though...)

 

 


	17. No no no yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Loki, PLEASE...'

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Oh Clint. What have you done?

 

;)

 


	18. Dazed and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There's something I need to tell you...'

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Next up... The Battle

 

Hopefully people aren't as confused as Clint is - but in case it's not coming across that well, he has not been mind-controlled! 

 

  


	19. Winners and losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What am I missing?'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

Duh duh DUUUUHHHH!

 

Anyway - just as a heads up, IRL I am going to be craaaazy busy over the next couple of months. Nothing bad happening (it's all good in face), but I might not be able to stick to the 2 weekly schedule I've been maintaining so far (I will try though!). Thought I'd warn you in case anyone thinks I'm abandoning this. I am DEFINITELY not - there is a fair amount to come, but it's all plotted in my head, so it's just a question of finding the time to make it!

 

And thanks for reading, and all the comments and kudos - you are all wonderful people :D

 

 


	20. Out of sight, out of mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Shhhhh, don't make this worse'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

In an alternate universe, Natasha takes Clint away to re-train him to be hers - because I love that ship too :D In this one, they're more 'friends with kinky benefits'

 

Thanks for all the comments, kudos and reads! xxxx

 


	21. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Ooops - I broke Loki. And now Thor's mad... (lets see how many major misunderstandings a Norse God can have in a single day ;) )

 

Apologies for the drop in quality of the images in some of these - my computer/software struggles to process very complex scenes (as in, scenes with multiple people in them) and kept crashing, so I rendered some of them out in preview mode which is quicker, but unfortunately means see-through hair and not quite as much detail… hey ho

 

 Luckily this is not an issue when it's just Clint and Loki together... which we will be getting back to shortly (ahem) 


	22. Aftercare (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He intended me to kneel to Thor, but I can’t… I can’t...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit longer than normal because it's just talking, and I want to get back to the (ahem) good stuff...

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Urgh - so despite the extra talking and explaining, I realise that I've potentially introduced plot holes so large you could drive a helicarrier through them... I mean, a quick phone call and this misunderstanding is all cleared up, right?

 

So without being too spoilery - they’re literally in the middle of nowhere. They have a radio (hence Clint knows what's going on elsewhere), but no internet or phone signal. Loki threw Clint’s tracking device away so they can’t be located, and while Clint used the ‘transporter thingy’ to get them there, he might have subsequently lost it…

 

Also, about Thor... I figured that as Heimdall can't see what is going on, and Odin is having yet another an unfortunately-timed power-nap, Thor's impulse control might be temporarily on holiday. Additionally he would be motivated by a massive sense of guilt and the assertion that (as is often the case with sibling rivalry) the only person allowed to hurt Loki is Thor himself :D

 

So yeah. They're in trouble...

 

(And if anyone is missing Little Clint - he will be back shortly hahaha)

 

 

 

 


	23. A matter of some urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A boot does not side with the ants, Barton.'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

And after all that talking (so much talking), we're back to the good stuff with Little Clint to the rescue... :D

 

Although trusting Loki... is not always a good idea ;)

 

Thanks as always for the comments, kudos and reads! xxx

 

 

 

 

 


	24. A plan with no drawbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Obeying me works... when it's real'

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

 

 

So yeah. Smut is about to happen. Heheheh

 

Bonus points for everyone who saw this coming...

 

Thanks as always for reading (even if it's giving you migraines!) and a special mention for Sunschein74 for the [Frosthawk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8323501?view_adult=true) artwork gift. Yeay!

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Making it real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do you think this is a game?'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

Soooo, I need some advice!

 

In the next installment Clint has more flashbacks to playing with other Avengers. Partially because plot, and partially to break up the monotony of it just being the two of them in one room (they're not leaving for a while hahaha). It's only a handful of gifs each time, but how should I tag these? I don't want to give anyone expectations (someone looking for proper Steve Rogers/Clint Barton is likely to be disappointed), but I don't want to surprise anyone with unexpected Tony Stark/Clint Barton if that's not what they're in to.

 

Would a generic 'Clint Barton/other Avengers (minor)' tag work?

 

Thanks as always to everyone who comments, kudos, or who just doesn't run away screaming...


	26. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Let's get you in the mood, shall we'

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

Well - I'm not gonna pretend, this weeks been a shocker. Thought I'd update early...

 

Partly because I needed a distraction and an excuse to give everyone a hug

Partly because I'm excited that after all the talking and teasing, we finally have proper smut!!!

and partly because I'm away next weekend :)

 

Whoever you are and wherever you are, I hope you're ok, and take care of yourselves... xxx

 

(and that thing in Loki's hand at the end is meant to be a flogger, not a bunch of sticks! The internet failed me, so I had to improvise... Please use your imaginations on this one, we're going for the 'fun' kind of pain, not the 'literally flaying him alive' kind...)

 

 


	27. The sounds you make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You will take it, Barton. You will take everything I give you and thank me for it'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

More?

 

 

 


	28. Cool Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Behave yourself, Barton. I said to keep still'

  

  

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

Heheheh - Clint moved. Worry not, Loki definitely noticed...

 

Well, whoever you are, wherever you are, and whatever you're celebrating (or not, if you're that way inclined), I hope the next few weeks are joyous and awesome!

 

See you in the New Year, when Clint's ass gets intimately acquainted with the Ginormous Dildo of Doom.

 

 


	29. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'So... are you ready?'

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

Tee hee hee - I had fun making this one :D

 

Thank you so much for the kudos and comments - they keep me going, they really do! You are all AMAZING and WONDERFUL people, and I hope you all have an excellent 2017

 

xxx

 


	30. Aftercare (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hey, what are you doing?!'

So... hiatus then :(

 

I didn't mean to - just that a whole load of things that I needed to do got stacked up at the end of last year and I don't have as much free time at the moment. Normal service won't be resuming just yet - but I thought I'd update to let people know that I haven't abandoned this!

 

(Especially as it's near the end, and doubly especially as I signed up for the Winterhawk mini-bang - because the best thing to do when you're super busy is commit to something else, hahaha)

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

 

Oh dear...

 

 

 


End file.
